


Saying Goodbye

by The_Wavesinger



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Númenor, Second Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/pseuds/The_Wavesinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíriel spends one last night with her lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, this was supposed to be smut. Then the smut somehow turned into contextless angst.
> 
> Written for the Tolkien Femslash Week Femslash Bingo.
> 
>  **Card:** Cliches, Fluff, and TLC  
>  **Prompt:** O44 (forehead touching)
> 
>  **Card:** Women of Númenor   
>  **Prompt:** G36 (Fíriel) 

“I do not want to leave, my lady,” Fíriel says.

“I do not want you to leave,” Mírlótë replies, and her breath puffs against Fíriel's mouth, skin pressing into Fíriel's where their foreheads touch. “But there is nothing to be done.” Mírlótë cannot associate closely with openly Faithful people, or even have them in her household, if there is to be someone who can counterbalance the new King without arousing too much suspicioun.

“I—” Fíriel swallows, and stops. This same conversation has been had before, and Fíriel leaves tomorrow. It is a waste of words, a waste of time, to go over it again.

And so they sit on Mírlótë's bed, foreheads touching, and wait, silently, for the night to pass.

 


End file.
